leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Beam (move)
|accuracy=100 |target=anyadjacent |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles Pokémon that have made a same-type appeal. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=1 |jam6=4 |cdesc6=Badly startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=13 |tm3=yes |tm#3=13 |tm4=yes |tm#4=13 |tm5=yes |tm#5=13 |tm6=yes |tm#6=13 |tm7=yes |tm#7=13 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=55 |mtc=yes |na=no }} Ice Beam (Japanese: れいとうビーム Freezing Beam) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM13 in Generation I before losing its status in Generation II. It returned to being TM13 from Generation III onwards. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is TM55 instead. Effect Generations I to V Ice Beam inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of the target. Ice Beam can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Ice Beam's power was lowered from 95 to 90. Description |An Ice-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of freezing the target solid.}} |An attack that may freeze the foe.}} |Blasts the foe with an icy beam that may freeze it. Fires an icy cold beam that may freeze the foe. }} |Blasts the target with an icy beam that may freeze it. Fires an icy cold beam that may freeze the target. }} |The foe is struck with an icy beam. It may freeze the foe solid.}} |The foe is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. It may also freeze the target solid.}} |The target is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. It may also freeze the target solid.}} |The target is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. This may also leave the target frozen.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 24 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 44 |STAB=''}} 52 |STAB='}} 50 |49|52|52|52 36 |STAB=}} 39 |STAB='}} 32 |STAB='}} 34 |34|34}} 40 |40|40}} |STAB='}} 43 |43|STAB='}} |22|22|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |22|22|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} By By TM |✔|✔|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Ice Beam fires in a straight line for 10 tiles. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance to freeze each target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Ice Beam had a power of 50. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Ice Beam had a power of 65 and a duration of 3.65 seconds. , , , and could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also leave the target frozen and incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Frozen status condition. A Pokémon with the Frozen status is incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the target with a Frozen status condition. A Pokémon with the Frozen status is incapable of action.}} | }} |The target is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. It may also freeze the target solid.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also cause the Frozen status condition. With the Frozen status, the Pokémon can't do anything.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It could also make the enemy frozen.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |AG123|Rhapsody in Drew}}}} mod 2}}|0=|1=F}}|pkmn=Frillish|method=Frillish opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the opponent, freezing it.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the movie adaptations In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Lapras Lazily, Evan's was revealed to know Ice Beam by 's Pokédex . * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's and 's were revealed to know Ice Beam by 's Pokédex. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga * Mitsumi mentioned that her used Ice Beam in A New Battle Begins!, but the move was executed off-panel. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Though Ice Beam freezes its targets very often in the anime, it has a very low chance of freezing the opponent in the games (10%). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰凍光束 急凍光線 冷凍光束 冷凍光線 |zh_cmn=冰凍光束 / 冰冻光束 急凍光線 冷凍光束 冷冻光线 |cs=Ledový paprsek |da=Isstråle |nl=IJsstraal |fi=Jääsäde |fr=Laser Glace |de=Eisstrahl |el=Ακτίνα Πάγου Aktína Págou |he=קרן קרח Keren Kerakh |hi=बर्फीली बीम Barfeeli Beam |id=Ice Beam |it=Geloraggio |ko=냉동빔 |no=Isstråle |pl=Lodowy Promień Lodowy Błysk Lodowy Atak Lodowy Podmuch Lodowy Strumień Wiatr Zamrażający |pt_br=Raio Congelante (games, BW101-present, TCG, PS005-present) Raio de Gelo (early anime, PS516-PS518, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Raio de Gelo (Pokémon Chronicles) Feixe de Gelo (AG & DP series)'' |ro=Raza de Gheață |sr=Ledeni Zrak |es_la=Rayo de Hielo |es_eu=Rayo Hielo |sv=Isstråle |tr=Buz Işını |vi=Chùm Tia Băng |ru=Ледяной луч Ledyanoy luch }} Category:Moves that can inflict freeze Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Eisstrahl es:Rayo hielo fr:Laser Glace it:Geloraggio ja:れいとうビーム zh:冰冻光束（招式）